


Aaron Has a Camera and Its All Shits and Giggles

by AsherTheGayBoi



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson, Hamilton - Miranda, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alexander Hamilton Needs Sleep, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), Artist John Laurens, Cameras, Cuz we dont do that shit here, F/F, F/M, Gay John Laurens, Gen, Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Its just pot tho, M/M, Minor Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Minor JD/Veronica, Mom Friend Angelica Schuyler, Not Beta Read, Not on this fic at least, Prank war saga, Slow Burn, Tag As I Go, The Author Regrets Everything, Truth or Dare, Underage Smoking, We Die Like Men, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, apparently theres a tag called "No lesbians die" and im intrigued as to what story needs that tag, but not really, i love that there's a tag 4 that, i write this instead of sleeping, its a big part of this, kinda wanna put it on this fic, little to no angst, macaroni and cheese, seriously, yes its a thing, yes this shit got REAL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25172791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsherTheGayBoi/pseuds/AsherTheGayBoi
Summary: Aaron got a camera. Alex is high on energy shots. It's just shits and giggles people.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alana Beck/Zoe Murphy, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Evan Hansen/Connor Murphy, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Jared Kleinman/Bath Bombs, Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison
Comments: 95
Kudos: 180





	1. Alex what the hell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of working on Meeting Mistle, so I dont know what this is

***camera turns on***  
"Is it on?" John asked.

"Yeah, it's on," Aaron replied.

"Guys, shhh. He's about to do it." Hercules shushed the others.

The group watched as Alex walked into the kitchen in his pajamas with a cup of coffee. He pulled five of those 5-hour-energy shots out of the cabinet and dumped them into his coffee.

"Why Alex. Just why," Peggy whispered.

"He's gonna make himself sick!" Eliza whispered.  
Alex chugged the drink. The group erupted into enraged whispers. Alex already didn't sleep, why the hell was he drinking energy shots!?  
Alex looked at the group in slight confusion, glanced at his cup, then back at the group. "Fuck."

***camera turns off***


	2. Alex, Go To Bed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing. I really don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I- I'm sorry. This is just.... I don't even know anymore.

***camera clicks on***

"Alex, when was the last time you slept?" John asked as Alex sat at his computer. The bags under his eyes were huge. Alex just shrugged. 

Aaron, who was behind the camera, whispered, "And on our left, we have the wild Hamilton. Be very careful when approaching these creatures, as they are often sleep deprived and can lash out at any moment. Likewise, they can also go into a state of complete idiocy. The cure to a sleep deprived wild Hamilton is to bring in the wild Jefferson."

"Aaron?"

"Yeah John?"

"Shut up."

***camera clicks off***


	3. Yo, let's steal a tuba!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just as the title says.

***camera turns on, showing Aaron and Washington. Hercules, Laf, John, and Alex are behind Washington.***

"Burr?" 

"Yes, sir?"

"Where is Alex?" Aaron was supposed to keep watch and stall if Washington came by because Alex got his head stuck in a tuba when G-wash specifically said not to touch it. And also that Hercules, John, and Laf were trying to get his head un-stuck. So how the hell did Aaron respond?

"Who's Alex?"

Thomas sniggered from behind the camera and zoomed it in to show Herc and Laf tugging on the tuba from behind Washington. It came unstuck with a loud POP! Washington whipped around and stared at them. 

Aaron made a split second decision. "RUN TOWARDS THOMAS!!"

"What?! NO DO-" Thomas yelled as Alex accidentally rammed into him. "AHH!! THE GREMLIN TOUCHED ME!!! JEMMY I NEED HOLY WATER!!!" 

***camera turns off***


	4. M-I-L-K

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laf and Herc can't say "milk". John has snapping turtles. You know the drill, it's just shits and giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I based this off a tumblr post sooo....
> 
> Also I need some ideas, I'm running out.

***camera turns on***

"Hey Herc, got anything to drink?" 

"Yeah, in the fridge." 

"Hey Alex, could you, uh, get me a glass of malk?"

"Laf, I don't have any malk but I have some milk."

"Dude that's what he just said." 

"No you're saying 'Malk' like it's a disease."

"Well how do you say it?"

"I'M saying it how everyone ought to say it. 'Milk' M-I-L-K."   
"Right. Like 2%?" Herc said. 

  
"Right. whole malk." Laf responded. 

  
Alex, annoyed,"No no no no. Say 'milkshake'."

  
Laf, confused, "Milkshake." 

  
"Okay now say milk." 

  
"Malk."

  
Alex, defeatedly, looks to Herc and says, "Are you hearing this?"

  
Herc says, "Yeah, he wants a glass of mulk."

  
Alex, pissed at this point, "'MULK'?!?" 

  
Herc, pissed as well, "GIVE HIM THE MULK ALEX!!" 

  
Aaron bursts out laughing from behind the camera. 

  
"ALEX. POUR. ME. A. GLASS. OF MALK!!!!" Laf shouted. 

  
"Why are you yelling at me?!"

  
"Just give him the freaking mulk!" 

  
"You guys aren't even saying the same thing!"

  
"WE'RE ALL SAYING MALK ALEX!!!" Laf screamed. 

  
"NO!!! YOU-" Alex points at Laf, "ARE SAYING 'MALK'. YOU-" Alex points at Herc, "ARE SAYING 'MULK'!!" 

  
"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUULK!!!!" Herc yells obnoxiously. 

  
Laf, even more obnoxiously, "MAAAAAAAAAAALK!!!" 

  
This goes back and forth until... 

Laf, in a surprisingly good opera voice, "MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALK!!!!"

  
Alex snapped. He pulled out a gun and started waving it around, "SHUT!! UP!!!" 

  
Herc and Laf are terrified. "Aaron?"

  
Aaron is just laughing. 

John walks in as Herc and Laf point their guns at Alex. "Can you guys be... WHAT THE FUCK?!?!" 

"Shit." 

***camera clicks off***


	5. Bath Bombs... 'Nuff said.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared makes an entrance!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehe bath bombs bitches.

***camera clicks on***

"So, guys, we were walking in the park and goofing off, right? And we just see this group of people egging some guy on as he eats a bath bomb. Look," Aaron zooms the camera in as a guy with a group of teens eats a bath bomb. 

"Jared, y-you know I wasn't serious. Y-you didn't h-have to eat it." One of the teens said. 

"Ev, you really think this is the first time I've eaten a bath bomb? They're delicious!" 

"Hey!" Another teen yells at Aaron. "Guys someone's filming us!" 

"Shit." 

"Guys that's just Aaron Burr, he goes to our school, remember?" 

"Alana, how do remember this stuff?"

Aaron hands the camera to Peggy, and walks over to them. "Sorry about filming you guys, but that was hilarious. Did you really eat a bath bomb?" Jared nodded. 

"So, you all know me, who are you?"

"I'm the insanely cool Jared Kleinman, that's Acorn," Jared says, pointing at Evan, "Hot Topic," points at Connor, " Lana, Zoe's girlfriend," points at Alana, "and that's mini-Murph, aka Zoe." 

"I'm Aaron Burr, and-"

"And I'm Peggy! Xe/Xir pronouns please." 

"Oh hey, another nonbin-"

***camera turns off as the battery dies***


	6. The law book saga, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dont touch the gremlins books you measly peasants!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to have a lot of parts. Get your ammo folks, theres a prank war coming up.

***camera turns on***

"Is that all of them?" Laf asks, stacking some of Alex's thickest books into a half-finished tower that surrounds him, Herc, and Peggy. 

"Only one left," Peggy said, stacking said book as a finishing touch. 

Aaron counted down quietly from behind the camera. 

"Aaaand, three. Two.... o-" 

Alex opened the door. He took one look at the group and just started screaming. 

"WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BOOKS DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE HAD THOSE AARON I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE RESPONSIBLE ONE!!!!!"

"Shit. The gremlin is pissed. Everyone duck and cover," Thomas said, popping out of know where from inside the tower near Peggy. 

Alex was still screaming. "I SWEAR ON WHATEVER GOD STILL TOLERATES ME YOU ALL ARE GOING TO WISH YOU NEVER LAID A HAND ON MY BOOKS! YOU WILL BURN IN THE-" 

***camera clicks off***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,Also, I really really really need ideas because my crops are dying.


	7. The law book saga part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know why I'm telling y'all this but I've decided to refer to lams as my gay cookies from now on and no one can stop me.

***camera clicks on***

"Hey, so I brought a few friends here to help Alex get back at Aaron and them for the law book thing yesterday. That's Hot topic, aka Connor-"

"Fuck you." 

"You're not my type. That over there is Michael, master of pot."

"I'm a fucking god but okay."

"And that's JD, he's just here because he can come up with some really fucking awesome ideas when he's high," John concludes.

"I'm just here to get high off of Connor and Michael's pot." JD says, lifting his head up from where it had been previously buried in the couch. "I kinda wanna paint a giant dick on the wall of Burr's room." 

"Let's do this."

"Wait we're actually gonna do it?"

"No shit Sherlock." 

"Huh." 

***3 hours and 9 paint cans later***

"Its finished."

"Fucking beautiful."

JD was half-asleep on the couch.

"I can't wait till Aaron sees this." 

"You guys wanna watch _Harry Potter_?"

"Oh my god YES" 

"Geez Connor, we already know you're a book whore, don't make it worse for yourself."

"Fuck you. Just because I like reading with Evan doesn't make me a book whore."

"It does make you gay though," JD said from the couch. 

"Whatever."

"So are we watching this or not?"

"Is no one gonna question why Connor and John are so good at drawing dicks?"

"Michael fucking press play already."

***camera turns off as the opening notes Hedwig's Theme plays***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: JD, Connor, Michael, and John all get together to smoke pot and get high. JD isn't psychopathic unless your his mortal enemy or hurt someone he cares about. 
> 
> Next chapter: aaron sees the painting


	8. The law book saga part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron's reaction and retaliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I think I'm gonna start sharing one headcanon every chapter. I just get the urge to write and ideas flow without having them before so you can thank my insomniac brain for these next few chapters.

***camera clicks on to the sound of Quirell screaming, "TROLL IN THE DUNGEON!" on the TV***

"Guys, Alex just texted saying that his and Aaron's class just ended. He'll be home soon, what're we gonna do?"

"How about we set up a tripod in Aaron's room and just leave so we don't look guilty," Michael suggests.

They all agree. 

***later, on a tripod facing the painting in Aaron's room***

"-yeah, Alex, I know we're almost out of coffee, deal with it," Herc was saying.

"But finals are next week and-" 

"Alex, please. Can you just talk less for once in your life? Dosia is coming later today and she says if you're good she'll bring coffee," Aaron says as he pushes open the bedroom door. He set his bag down and looked up. "Wha- How- ALEXANDER HAMILTON YOU HAVE FIVE SECONDS TO LIVE!!" 

"What the fuck I haven't even done anything?!"

"THEN WHO THE FUCK DREW A GIANT DICK ON MY WALL?!" 

"Oh shit, Alex. Aaron's swearing, you know that's bad."

"I didn't even do anything!"

The sound of cackling could be heard from John's room. 

"Jonathan I swear, you are gonna regret this."

John just cackled. 

***camera turns off, then clicks back on, facing Aaron, Alana, Zoe, and Jared***

"How do we get back at John? It's going to take forever to get that off your wall, Aaron." 

"How about you pour JD's slushies all over his bed?"

"That's mediocre, Zoe. John painted a giant dick on his wall. We need to do something bigger."

Evan spoke up from where he was sitting on the bed, scrolling through his phone (Jared was his ride home so he was forced to be there), "Pour beet juice in his underwear drawer." 

The room was silent for a moment. Then Jared started cackling. "Evan you sneaky little genius! I knew that you had a streak that appears every blue moon but damn!" 

"Ok, so let's do this." 

Alana stood up, brushing herself off and saying, "I'll go get beet juice from the store and we will reconvene at 0315 hours." 

"Dude, you could've just said you'd be back in 15 minutes."

Alana seemed to have a mischievous twinkle in her eye. "I know, but where's the fun in that?" 

***camera turns off***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon: Alana and Aaron get along well, even if Alana is outspoken and Aaron is not. 
> 
> Ok,the prank war is like this:  
> Team 1: John, Michael, Connor, and JD (sometimes alex, sometimes rich)  
> Team 2: Aaron, alana, Jared, and zoe (sometimes Theodosia and/or Evan)
> 
> Also, they are all in their senior and junior years in high school, but Aaron, john, alex, herc, and laf all live together (dont ask me why I dont know they just do. I think it may have something to do with some backstory I may or may not write up later to include in later chapters. Who knows.)


	9. The law book saga part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beet juice

***camera turns on***

Evan was demonstrating how to put the perfect amount of beet juice in the drawer when John walks into the room. 

"What. The. Fuck."

"O-o-oh m-m-m-my G-g-g-g-gosh J-John i-im s-so s-sorry..." 

Everyone in the room bursts out laughing (except for John).

"Dude. Evan. I know that this most likely was either by influence or peer pressure so don't sweat it. Burr, you are dead meat." 

John walks towards the camera, picks it up and-

***camera clicks off***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapter I know. And apparently I've discovered an actual? Plot? For this story? Sp yes.
> 
> Headcanon: Evan is a quiet mastermind type, studying and shit but can come up with the most evil pranks ever (like Remus) 
> 
> And only the true legends will understand that reference.


	10. Not an actual chapter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an actual chapter, sorry.

Hey. So, I've been thinking. Would you guys like it if I made an accompanying fic to this one of all the stuff that happens off camera? I've found an actual plot I wanna pursue for this but it would be hard to make it to where it was still shits and giggles on this fic. I would still update this, but it would be less often (and the prank wars would be continued off camera). 

I've also made an executive decision that Meeting Mistle and Aaron has a Camera are in the same universe. 


	11. Tongue Twisters Twist the Tongue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tongue twisters. Need I say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so, that other fic I was talking about is finally up so go check it out.

***camera turns on***

"Hey Alex!" 

"Yeah?" 

"Is John here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just get him in here."

Alex brings John into the living room.

"Ok, Alex, say, 'Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers' five times fast."

"Tongue twisters? Really?"

"Just do it."

"Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. PeterPiperpickedapeckofpickledpeppers. PeterPiperpickedapeckofpickledpeppers" 

"Ok, John. Your turn."

"Peter Piper picked a peck of pickled peppers. Peter Piper picked a peck of pippled- damn it!" 

Hercules was laughing his ass off. "Now we know who has the tongue skills in this group!" Lafayette laughed as he spoke. 

"We're not even dating you french baguette!" 

"Not yet." 

"I swear to God-"

***camera turns off***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr. https://slytherinasher.tumblr.com


	12. "JOHNATHAN LAURENS IS THAT A HICKEY!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that a hickey?"  
> "No its chocolate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dont ask me, I dont know. I got chocolate on my neck from a fudge pop and this happened.

***camera clicks on***

Connor, JD, Michael, Aaron, Herc, Laf, Evan, Jeremy, Theodosia, James, Peggy, Maria, Eliza, and Angelica all sat on various couches in the living room, all staring at the front door. 

"What time is it?" Maria asked.

"2:43 am." Aaron responded. 

"Where the fuck are John and Alex?!" Jefferson said from behind the camera. 

"Guys this is a stakeout so shut up you soggy crumpets!" 

" 'Soggy crumpets'? Laf what shit are you on?"

"Oui'd," he deadpanned. 

They heard the door creak open and John and Alex crept in. 

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! IT'S 3 IN THE MORNING!!" 

John looked up.

"JOHNATHAN LAURENS IS THAT A HICKEY?!"

"Its... chocolate?"

JD spoke up from the couch. "You two are finally fucking?"

"Wha- No!" John spluttered. 

"Suuuure."

***camera clicks off***


	13. Prank Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Please?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired and posting this a day early so I dont have to worry about it tomorrow.
> 
> ALSO!!!!   
> if we hit 100 kudos I will do a special chapter that I can guarantee y'all will love!!   
> (Hint: think, that one thing you cant replace video)

***camera turns on***

"Come on, Laf. Please?" 

"Mon ami...."

" _Please?_ " Alex gave Laf a puppy dog look.

"Oh could those eyes get any bigger?"

"I mean, there's always John's puppy dog look..."

"Fiiiiiiine." Laf took out his phone and opened the prank call app, handing it to Alex. "Go ahead and prank Thomas you greasy little shit."

"YESSSS!!!" 

***camera turns off***


	14. "Connor finished the milk!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's legit just a slice of chaotic gay pie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am VERY happy rn bc i just discovered that my school computers don't block Ao3!!! YES!!! have this chappie in celebration.

***camera turns on***

"Guys, Evan just called me. Connor drove all the way to the Schuyler's and drank all their milk. He's on his way here."

"Somone hide the malk!"

"M-I-L-K!!"

"Not this again."

"Yo, why is my phone in the fridge?"

Connor walks in. "Y'all are gay ass motherfuckers so where's the milk."

"Alex drank the last of it in his coffee." 

Connor steals Alex's coffee and runs.

"COME BACK HERE!!!"

 ***camera turns off***


	15. HOLY FUCK WE HAVE 103 KUDOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was browsing Ao3 and i noticed that!! WE!! HAVE!!! 103!!! KUDOS!!!! yall are amazing jkfrujfckbg I'm so happy rn holy shit I just started this because I was on a sugar high and now its like,,, actually productive and holy shit holy shit holy shit holy shit WE HAVE 103 KUDOS it still doesn't feel real

***camera turns on***

"Another story I heard about myself, this one happened in high school." Alex's voice could be heard (as a voiceover) as everyone acted out what he was saying (including him).

"We had this teacher in high school whose kid went to our high school. His name was Mr. Macnimara. And his son Jake Macnimara went to our high school. He was a sophomore when I was a senior, so he was two years behind me. And Mr. Macnimara was an asshole. And one weekend he and his wife decided to leave town.  
(Which you should _never_ do, if you're an asshole.) And Jake Macnimara decided to throw a party at the teacher's house. Yaay. And everyone around town heard about it. And we all got up individually and thought: Okay, let's go over there and destroy the place." The camera zoomed in on JD, who had a notebook that read, ' _DESTROY THE PLACE'._

"I walked into this party, everyone I had ever met was there. And everyone was drinking like it was the end of the world. People were drinking like it was the civil war And a doctor was coming to saw our legs off-" Angelica burst through the door waving a chainsaw as everyone chugged alcohol out of red cups. "-It was totally unsupervised! We were like dogs without horses, we were running wild."

"I walked down-" Somehow they found a basement to act this out in. It had a fucking pool table and everything.  
"I walk down to the basement. They had a pool table in the basement. One dude took a running start-" Laf actually jumped. "-And threw his body onto the pool table and _broke it in half._ " Laf got up and staggered away from the broken pool table, cradling his stomach where he had landed.

"Another kid found out which room was Mr. Macnimara's,  
and went upstairs and _took a shit_ on his computer." Herc entered a side room by himself.

Alex paused.

"So the party was going _great._ I'm standing in the basement and I'm holding a red cup- you've seen movies- and I'm standing there, and I'm holding a red cup and I'm starting to black out."

"And I guess someone said like: "something, something ...POLICE". And in a _brilliant_ moment of word association, I yelled, 'fuck da police! Fuck da police!"

" _E_ _veryone else joined in._ A hundred _drunk_ , white children yelling: 'fuck. da. _po-lice._ ' With the confidence of guys who have like already been to jail, and aren't afraid of it anymore. You know that like, 'I served my nickel, you come and take me!' confidence. But white children." Alex, red faced, and shit-faced drunk, leads a sea of drunk college students (mostly the ham squad, the DEH gang and Boyf riends, with jd and veronica) in a chant.

" So, the reason someone had said: 'Something, something... police' was because the _police were there._ So a New York police officer-" Washington, "-walked down the stairs, got to the bottom of the basement, and looked out over a _sea_ of drunk toddlers yelling, 'Fuck da police!' _I_ _n his face_. And he was almost impressed. He was like: 'wooooow'. And then he leaned into his walkie-talkie and went: 'get the paddy wagon'. And my friend ~~John~~ Burr, who is now a father, this man now has a _baby._ He grabbed a 40, smashed it on the ground, and yelled 'SCATTER!' Everyone ran in a different direction. We all ran in different directions. It was like that scene in Ratatouille when the humans come in the kitchen and all the rats go in different ways. We all ran in different directions. I ran into the laundry room, I jumped on the washing machine, I crawled out through a window into the backyard. Now I'm running through the backyard and there's this big chain-linked fence and I thought 'I've never climbed a fence that high before'!" 

"And then I woke up at home." The camera cut off, cutting to Alex sitting bolt upright in his bed.

"On Monday, I went to school- because that's what we did back then. And I'm walking into the school building and who do I see, but Jake Macnimara-" James (Madison) "-And he says to me 'hey, were you at my party on Saturday?' And I said 'no'. Ya know, like a _liar._ And he said, 'Things got really out of hand. Someone broke the pool table. Someone took a shit on my dad's computer. But the worse thing', he says, 'The worse thing is that someone stole these old antique photos of my grandmother, and my parents are freaking out about it.'"

  
"And I had that thought, that only blackout drunks -and Steve Urkel- can have. Did... Did I do that?"

"I figured no, I wouldn't have done that. But I was never sure."

Alex shakes his head in silent laughter.

"Until, two years later. I'm playing video games with this kid named ~~Alex~~ John. That we also went to high school with. Two years later, we've graduated by now. We've been playing video games for a couple of hours, and then ~~Alex~~ John says to me: 'Hey, come here, I want to show you something.' And then he takes me into his bedroom. And then he takes me into a _side room_ off of his bedroom- _never a good thing to have._ He shows me a tiny room that is covered **_wall to wall_** in stolen antique photos from different people's parties over the years."

"And I said: 'Whhyy? Why do you do this?' and ~~Alex~~ John said: 'BeCaUsE iT's ThE oNe ThInG yOu CaN't RePlAcE.'"

***camera turns off***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me like two hours to write lmao
> 
> ASK AND YE SHALL RECIEVE
> 
> (ps yall are the best humans ever)


	16. I request Requests

HEY YALL

So, I decided that I'm going to be doing REQUESTS. If you have a request, put it in the comments and I'll pick one for tomorrow's chapter. Things I can guarantee will be a chapter:

-Literally any form of truth or dare

-funny pranks

-stupid gay shit

-Eliza and Maria being cinnamon rolls

Go crazy in the comments, see you tomorrow!


	17. Thomas Jefferson, Mac And Cheese Fucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac N cheese. Thats it. That's all this is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for an anon who likes beans since they gave me the idea!

***camera turns on***

"Hamilton."

"No."

"Hamilton."

"No."

"Haaaamiltooooon."

"For fucks sake I said no."

"Fine." Jefferson moved to stand up, accidentally spilling his mac N cheese on Alex's computer. Alex stared in horror at his cheese covered computer. Jefferson was staring as well. " _Shit._ " 

Alex snapped.

"THAT IS IT! I AM SO DONE WITH YOUR STUPID MAC-AND-FUCKING-CHEESE!!!" Alex got up and walked over to the cabinet, which was _filled_ with boxes of mac N cheese. Alex grabbed a garbage bag and dumped every last box in. Jefferson ran after him as he ran out of the room. Aaron followed with the camera. When they caught up with Alex, there was a fucking bonfire in the yard. Everyone was surrounding it.

Jefferson stopped in front of the fire, Alex about to throw the bag in the fire. "My Mac n Cheese!!!" Alex tossed the bag in. 

"FREEDOM FROM THE CHEESE FOREVER!!" 

***camera shuts off***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating! I went on an expected camping trip and had no service. I'll be updating a lot more often to make up for it.
> 
> Come yell at me on tumblr, please. I'm lonely: https://asherthegayboi.tumblr.com


	18. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos. Just Chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter since I havent posted in a while

***camera turns on, the room is literal chaos***

Alex, Maria, Eliza, Peggy, and Laf were standing on a table, shit-faced and singing/yelling Ex-Wives from Six. Angelica was trying to stop JD from pouring ice down everyone's shirts. Aaron, who's holding the camera, turns to Theodosia, who is looking around the room, just taking in the chaos. Jefferson and Madison were making out on the couch, while John and Hercules repeatedly took shots. Connor, Jared, and Zoe were waving a gay flag while they danced around Evan. Alana was trying to get them to stop. 

Theodosia was now on the phone. 

"Hi, Mr. Washington. Oh, Alex called you, sounding drunk? That's really... weird. He's-"

Michael and Jeremy walked in. "I BROUGHT WEED!!" Michael shouted. Everything stopped. "Just kidding." The chaos resumed. 

"He's- No sir, we're totally fine. Yes, I know it sounds like a rave- Aaron would you stop filming me and go stop John and Herc before they pass out?!- but we're completely fine BYE!" Theo hung up and smacked Michael and Jeremy upside the head. "You two are such _**idiots**_!"

"Aaron if you don't help me end this chaos I _**will**_ break that camera!!"

***camera shuts off***


	19. The Karen Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karens. 
> 
> Oh and Angelica is a badass lesbian bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a Karen Encounter so this is kind of a "Fuck you " to that bitch.

***camera turns on***

"Get in losers, we're going shopping!" Angelica twirled her car keys around her finger as everyone climbed into Herc's Mom Van™. 

"Did you really just quote a vine." Alex deadpanned. 

"We're going to harass not-so-innocent people at discount department stores. Why shouldn't I?"

"She's got a point!" Jared called from the back of the van. Alex rolled his eyes and the rest of the group somehow fit in the van. 

The car ride was loud and chaotic. When they got to the mall, they walked out like some gay cult/group. Angelica leading the way, all of them flanking her like that Marvel movie where all the superheroes go to fight Thanos and its just an army of people. Jared, being the idiot he was, flung the door open and said, "Make way bitches, the queens have arrived!" Evan smacked him upside the head. The group just kind of flocked to Spencer's and Hot Topic. 

(Half of them are disaster gays, what did you expect?)

After about an hour, they migrated to the food court. That's when The Karen™ made an appearance. Everyone watched as she approached. 

"Hiiiii. I noticed you guys were being loud and disturbing everyone. Mind if you stopped? I'm here with my little sister and she doesn't need to see that." She seemed nice. (Keyword there:  _ seemed _ ) Angelica, being the unappointed leader, nodded. "Alright, we'll try to be a little quieter. We're sorry we disturbed you." The Karen stopped nodding. 

"I think you misunderstood me." Angelica frowned, and Laf, Peggy, and Michael discreetly pulled their phones out to record, just in case. "I meant you- you know." Angelica raised an eyebrow. 

"You can't just go around being loud about your faggy bullshit." Another Karen walked up behind the first one. Angelica literally snorted. The Karens looked scandalized. The group subconsciously leaned forward, eager to see Angelica tear these people to bits. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. My way of life is disturbing you? Then I guess you might want to back up. Don’t want you to  _ catch the gay. _ ” The last part was delivered in a voice that was as sharp as a knife. “Honestly, it’s pathetic. You are so self-conscious and self-hating that the minute you see someone actually happy with themselves, you have to ruin it to make yourself feel better about your own pitiful life.” 

“Oh, like you have a degree in psychology?” Karen said. 

“Actually,” Eliza and Maria both stepped up. “We're both going to school in psychology. And everything she just said is true.” One of the Karens finally noticed the camera. 

“You’re filming us?!” She screeched, “That’s illegal!” 

“ _ Actually _ ,” Angelica spoke up. “It’s really not.”

“Oh, what? Someone has a law degree too?” the other Karen spoke up. 

“As a matter of fact, we do.” Alex, Jefferson, Madison, and Burr spoke up. Angelica smirked. “So you see, we are perfectly allowed to, as you put it, ‘ _ go around being loud about our faggy bullshit. _ ’” The Karens, accepting defeat, backed up. (Mostly because Evan had come back with Mall Security. No one had noticed him leave.) 

“Karens defeated!!” 

***camera turns off***


	21. Sleep Is For the Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi yes um sorry for the unintentional 4 month hiatus??? take the chapter as a peace offering I suppose

***camera turns on, John holding it, talking to Alex***

"Alex?"

"Hm?" Alex didn't look up from where he was sitting on the kitchen counter on his phone.

"Have you eaten meals today?"

"Sleep with Satan and kill God- wait that wasn't the question was it."

"Alex! I asked if you have eaten meals today."

"Meals? As in plural?"

"Oh my god-"

"In my defense, I had a smoothie."

"That's not a meal!"

"It could be."

"Oh for the love of-"

***camera turns off***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry its so short!!


End file.
